El cerezo del dragon
by tsunayoshi19
Summary: Sakura una niña de un poderoso clan extinto, por hazares del destino acaba en Akatsuki deseando venganza contra la aldea de la hoja y recuperar a los bijuu si quieres saber porque enbarcate en esta historia y sigue a Sakura en su tortuoso camino a la felicidas
1. El inicio de mi historia

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras primero que nada queria disculparme por no suvir la continuacion de mis anteriores historias pero no por nada es porque no tengo ordenador y todo lo hago con el movil la verdad me cuesta mucho no joder todo con mis faltas de ortografia pero quiero intentar tener el ritmo de antes por eso prometo intentar suvir un capitulo por dia y no solo de esta si no de las otras tambien, aunque sea con el movil, bueno fuera de eso os traigo una nueva historia algo dramatica (no se me da la comedia) espero que lo disfruteis tanto como lo hago yo al escribirla avisos de la historia, personajes inventados, no tiene relevancia pero hay lo dejo avisado, occ en personajes y en aspecto al menos el de Sakura sin mas que decir disfrutar de la lectura dejar reviews que no hacen daño ya que quiero saber vuestras opiniones y besos.

* * *

Capitulo: 1 "El inicio de mi historia"

Hola... Mi nombre es Sakura creo, digo creo porque no tengo padres que me hayan dado un nombre, actualmente tengo 7 años, mi pelo es rosa palido con mechones blancos largo y lacio por la altura de los gluteos, mis ojos eran azules como el oceano digo eran porque devido a un acidente que mas adelante os contare, uno de ellos se me quedo de color plata crei que me quedaba ciega pero no fue asi para mi suerte, yo he sido acojida por una banda de criminales de rango S bueno acojida ellos me encontraron tirada como si de un trapo se tratara, ellos eran mi nueva "familia" que como llege aqui pues bien comencemos desde el principio.

Sakura pasado:

Yo probenia de un clan, el mas poderoso y temido de todos el clan de los dragones oscuros, por esa razon fuimos exterminados con crueldad y sadismo, los culpables no lo dire de momento, bien mi madre se llamaba Harumi una mujer rubia de pelo largo y ojos zafiro, era hermosa y delicada como una muñeca, ella estaba comprometida, pero su futuro marido murio por una terrible enfermedad, el jefe del clan de la luna se aprobecho de la situacion y se caso con mi madre, el era un guerrero y jefe temible, su nombre era khail, era alto y musculoso de pelo negro con varias cicatrices y a mi gusto era una persona horrorosa, los clanes se unieron el clan del dragon de mi madre y el clan de la luna de mi padre, por eso el nombre de "Dragon oscuro" mi madre tubo dos hijos varones y una unica mujer yo, mi hermano mayor nunca estaba, era ambicioso y oscuro su nombre era Kaito, tenia el pelo negro largo y los ojos violetas, mi hermano mediano era un amor, se llamaba Haru, su pelo era plateado y sus ojos azules como los mios, como sali yo asi, bueno genes o cosas inesplicables, bien mi padre obligo a mi madre a cambiar, esta cambio su pelo a un color plata y su caracter se endurecio como un pedazo de plomo, cuando yo naci fue una desgracia por eso no poseia un nombre, los demonios bestia, me eligieron para ser su ama y señora, mi padre se enfurecio porque segun el, Kaito tenia que ser el que posellera ese pribilegio, nosotros poseiamos poderes varios ademas de poder controlar bestias sagradas, yo tenia un dragon negro y una loba plateada de 13 colas en mi interior, las demas bestias eran libres de ir y venir pero solo tenian una regla no lastimar a los seres humanos y jamas traicionar a su amo/a, recuerdo un dia que fui a recojer flores, ese dia mi hermano permanecio en el castillo, cuando estaba lejos de mi casa oi un chisporreteo como llamas, mire en direccion del sonido y me quede paralizada, el cielo se puso de color rojo, corri a todo lo que mis piernas daban, al llegar al palacio entre como pude esquibando escombros y evitando las llamas, al llegar a la sala del trono la imagen frente a mi no podia ser mas subrrealista e impactante, mi hermano mayor Kaito corto la cabeza de mi padre de cuajo, su cabeza rodo hasta mis pies, cai al suelo de culo y retrocedi con miedo, su vista se poso sobre mi y su sonrisa era desquiciada, se acerco a mi con paso suave retrocedi lo mas que pude hasta que mi espalda choco con la pared, mi hermano alzo su espada y bajo la mano con fuerza, cerre los ojos dispuesta a recivir el golpe fatal pero al abrir mi ojos no note nada, salvo sangre correr por mi cara, mi ojo fue atravesado en dos pero estaba viva, no me lo esplicaba hasta que senti un peso fuerte sobre mi, mire horrorizada el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano Haru, mi madre fue atrabesada en el corazon sin piedad, Kaito se agacho a mi altura y me dijo.

Kaito - "Odiame, aborreceme, despreciame, abandona tus sentimientos dejate llevar por la oscuridad, entonces buscame y si puedes matame ja ja ja" Empezo a reir de forma descontrolada y se fue desapareciendo entre las llamas, yo solo me quede ahi llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, despues de lo que parecieron horas, me levante decidida a encontrar algun superviviente, al salir fuera el panorama era aun peor que dentro, la aldea estaba en llamas, la gente corria por sus vidas, habian personas que los asesinaban, las bestias fueron expulsadas por un campo de energia, ellos tenian bandas puestas, lo que significaba que eran de un lugar en especifico, coji una y la guarde con recelo, jure que algun dia sabria de donde eran y los mataria a todos, corri hacia una casa en especifico, la unica que daba señales de vida, entre como pude en ella, dentro estaba Len mi unico familiar vivo, entre a la casa y cuando estube apunto de darle la mano un pilar callo sobre mi y despues se hizo la oscuridad absoluta.


	2. Exclava

Hola lectores y lectoras primero que nada lo siento por las faltas de ortografia, se me complica bastante escrivir en el movil entre eso y que l no se me dan bien vamos apañados jaja n.n ejem queria deciros que muchas gracias por leer enserio que me hace feliz saber que lo leeis y cada comentario para mi es lo mas especial, espero que sigais disfrutando y que no os aburra con el tiempo besoos y que lo disgruteis.

alexsennin9999: Primero que nada muchas gracias por leer y molestarte en contestar de verdad que me has hecho muy feliz, en segundo lugar te aclaro aqui tus dudas, Naruto No estara con Hinata, lo siento por las fans pero no me puedo creer que un personaje que casi no interactua con otro acaben enamorados y casados es decir en la serie Naruto e Hinata no se cruzan casi y ella se desmalla constantemente por eso no logro verlos juntos claro que es mi opinion y cada quien a sus gustos pero bueno centrandome en el fic (Lo siento me pongo a hablar y no paro) Sakura quiere recuperar a su Kurama y quizas por el camino tambien quiera un Naruto jijiji, Naruto y Sakura No se odiaran mas bien pasara otra cosa pero no desvelare nada, (Entre otras ni yo se je je) Espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas bebos Y espero que te siga gustando n.n

* * *

Capitulo: 2 "Exclava"

Sakura pasado:

Edad 4 Años:

Me desperte en un lugar desconocido, no sabia que hora o dia era, tenia frio y hambre como una bestia salvaje, me fui a levantar para ver si aun en ese oscuro lugar podia encontrar un recoveco minusculo de luz, al levantarme di un paso y me di cuenta de que mis pies estaban engrilletados con fuertes cadenas de acero, mis tobillos estaban rasgados y magullados y mis pies se encontraban doloridos, mire hacia una esquina del desconocido lugar y encontre una pequeña abertura en la parez, acerque mi cara y pude ver algo mas o menos, el lugar era lugubre con cadenas por todos los lados, muchas personas como yo vestidos y vestidas con arapos mugrientos como si fueramos basura, gruñi molesta y patee la parez con fuerza no podia hacer mucho mas, era como una rata aprisionada sin salida, me sente frustrada contra la pared, solo me quedaba esperar a ver que iva a ser de mi, cerre los ojos y cai presa del sueño y del agotamiento emocional, lo habia perdido todo, mi familia, mi hogar, mis raices, todo lo que era y lo que tube se fue a la maldita mierda, desperte derrepente al ser zarandeada con brusquedad, abri los ojos de forma rapida y ante mis ojos estaba mi "verdugo" era un hombre alto y corpulento, su mirada era avariciosa ademas de tener una sonrisa asquerosa, me miro se arriba a abajo, sonrio relamiendose los labios tiro de mi con fuerza y me tiro al suelo, una vez inmobilizada ato otra cadena a mi cuello, y tiro de mi, yo me resistia y me agarraba a las paredes aunque mis manos sangraban no iva a ceder, el hombre enfadado con mi actitud me estampo con fuerza en la parez y dijo

Exclavista - "Mocosa inmunda no hagas que dañe la mercancia al fin y al cabo estoy seguro de que pagaran una gran suma de dinero por tu cabeza ja ja ja" yo palideci como una hoja de papel, asique ese era mi "destino" ser una exclaba o una puta cualquiera dependiendo del postor que pagase por mi, tire de el con fuerza y empece a gritar

Sakura "¡Maldita mierda, como te atreves a llamarte ser humano, somos seres vivos sentimos y sufrimos no somos mercancia!" Mi voz salia mas desesperada de lo que yo queria, me decepcionaba por segundos, me preguntaba que tan ruin podia ser una persona, hasta donde llegaria alguien por dinero y poder, ahora entendia porque Kurama jamas se acercaba a los humanos, porque me prohibia salir de la aldea, ahora era testigo en carne propia de la bajeza de un humano, el excavista empezo a reir alto, me desconcerte por varios minutos hasta que senti un fuerte tiron en el pelo, cuando mi mirada choco con la suya sonrio mas y me dijo.

Exclavista - "Bien, bien, bien parece ser que alguien aqui no sabe cual es su lugar, mmm me duele dañar la preciosa mercancia pero es hora de que aprendas cual es tu sitio" Dijo tranquilo, yo lo mire desafiante aunque por dentro moria de miedo, me agarro del pelo aun mas fuerte y me empezo a arrastrar, me resestia lo mas fuerte que podia pero el tiraba aun mas fuerte, al mirar a mi alrrededor, el mundo se cayo a mis pies, alli frente a mis ojos habian varias personas desnutridas, otras semi muertas que soltaban un hedor insufrible, las ratas merodeaban esperando su festin, tube que tragarme las nauseas y seguir mirando, no podia apartar la mirada de ese espectaculo porque eso era el reflejo de lo que los humanos hacen por sus propios egoismos, el hombre se paro sin mas y me ato a un poste, yo solo espere para saber cual seria mi castigo rece para que no fuera fuerte pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados por un zumbido ensordecedor, sentia la carne de mi espalda ser rasgada sin piedad, la sangre caia formando un charco a mi alrededor, las lagrimas corrian por mis ojos pero no solte ni un solo grito, al menos asi demostraba que no me rendiria tan facil, despues de lo que para mi fueron horas de azotes el hombre se canso de mi, me llevo a mi "cuarto" arrastras y me lanzo sin delicadeza alguna, yo le mire amenazante jurando vengarme en algun momento, el se fue sonriendo y me quede sola en ese podrido lugar, me tumbe como pude en el suelo y cerre los ojos quedandome dormida al segundo.

"Una semana despues"

Ya habia pasado una semana y a estas alturas cualquier lugar serie mejor que este la comida era pobre, el pan estaba mohoso y el agua turbia de un color marron pero era eso o morir, ademas de los azotes y constantes castigos por mi lengua floja algo estaba mal dentro de mi, escuchaba susurros escalofriantes provenientes de ningun lado, promesas de muerte y castigo para aquellos que me hicieron llorar, yo ignoraba por completo esa voz no queria escuchar absolutamente nada, mi mente estaba ocupada planeando como sobrevivir, despues de mucho sufrir, llorar y revelarse, el fatidico dia llego al fin, el hombre me cojio del brazo y me llevo arrastras, caminamos por largos pasillos hasta que salimos a la calle, la luz exterior me cego por completo, estaba muy feliz de ver por fin algo, una aldea con el simbolo de una nota musical, pude ver el cielo azul, la gente ir de aqui alli y las aves que cantaban felices, un tiron en mi cuello me hizo salir de mi ensoñacion, subimos a una tarima de madera enorme, la gente se agolpaba a nuestro alrededor trage con fuerza y aprete los puños esperando lo peor, el hombre se aclaro la garganta y empezo a gritar.

Exclavista - "Señores y señoras vengo aqui con un ejemplar magnifico, como pueden ver es exotico miren su color de pelo y ojos, ademas que su apariencia de muñeca no os engañe es una pequeña fiera que me ha costado domar" No pude evitar escupir en su cara, el sonrio y me abofeteo con fuerza, yo escupi sangre y le mire desadiante "Como ven es una fiera, quien la compre podra domarla no sean timidos, es una oportunidad que no pueden dejar pasar" Dicho eso la puja comenzo señores mayores, casas de alterne, mujeres ricas, todo tipo de gente pujaba por mi, despues de una disputa de pujas, una mujer me compro, suena triste pero asi es, compro un ser humano mis derechos, mi livertad todo era de esa odiosa mujer, me fije mas en ella, era una mujer alta y hermosa de pelo plateado largo de facciones delicadas y ojos perla, llevaba un kimono blanco con detalles de flores, se acerco al hombre para pagarle y este me empujo sin delicadeza alguna, conto el dinero y se fue no sin antes decir "Cuidado que muerde je je je", lo odiaba aun mas que a mi hermano, la mujer empezo a caminar y yo la segui por detras esa era mi vida ahora, caminamos por unas cuantas horas, la aldea nisiquiera se veia, mis piernas flaqueaban y mi vista se nublaba por segundos, saque fuerza de donde no la habia y segui adelante, despues de recorrer un pequeño bosque llegamos a una pequeña cabaña, la mujer entro y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza la segui sin chistar, al entrar ella clavo su mirada en mi y me dijo, "Mi nombre es Kaguya õtsutsuki bienvenida" yo clave mi mirada en ella y cai desplomada al suelo, mi ultimo pensamiento fue " Adios a la esperanza"


End file.
